2016 Hypothetical Pacific Typhoon Season
The scope of this article is limited to the Pacific Ocean, north of the Equator and west of the International Date Line. Storms that form east of the Date Line and north of the Equator are called hurricanes. Tropical storms forming across the entire West Pacific basin were assigned a name by the Joint Typhoon Warning Center (JTWC). Tropical depressions in this basin have the "W" suffix added to their number by the JTWC. Tropical depressions that enter or form in the Philippine area of responsibility were assigned a name by the Philippine Atmospheric, Geophysical and Astronomical Services Administration (PAGASA), which can often result in one storm having two seperate names. Note: This is a hypothetical pacific typhoon season only. This is not possible for 2016 pacific typhoon season. Number of casualties & severeness of damages are also not real and/or not possible. First storm formed (me ; TS and up): TS Annie ; ''February 26'' First storm formed (JMA ; TS and up): TS Carla (Nakri) ''; March 13'' First storm formed/enter PAR (PAGASA): TS Darwinia (Fengshen/Adonis) ; ''May 4'' Last storm dissipated (me ; TS and up): TS Lambda (One) ; December 22 ''' '''Last storm dissipated (JMA ; TS and up): ''TY Kappa ; December 15'' Last storm dissipated/exited PAR (PAGASA): TS Lambda (One) ; ''December 22'' Seasonal summary Timeline of tropical activity in 2016 Hypothetical Pacific typhoon season ImageSize = width:1000 height:250 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 AlignBars = early Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/02/2016 till:31/12/2016 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/02/2016 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_Typhoon_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_Typhoon_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_Typhoon_=_111-129_mph_(178-208-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_Typhoon_=_130-147_mph_(209-235_km/h) id:C42 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_Super_Typhoon_=_148-156_mph_(236 or 240-251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_Super_Typhoon_=_>=157_mph_(>=252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:26/02/2016 till:28/02/2016 color:TS text:Annie from:19/03/2016 till:21/03/2016 color:TS text:Bernie from:22/04/2016 till:25/04/2016 color:TS text:Carla from:04/05/2016 till:09/05/2016 color:TS text:Darwinia from:08/05/2016 till:24/05/2016 color:C4 text:Edeline from:20/05/2016 till:21/05/2016 color:TS text:Fallon from:28/05/2016 till:04/06/2016 color:C2 text:Garnet from:08/06/2016 till:13/06/2016 color:C4 text:Hilda from:14/06/2016 till:18/06/2016 color:TS text:Iris from:17/06/2016 till:21/06/2016 color:TS text:Jonathan barset:break from:25/06/2016 till:28/06/2016 color:TS text:Ken from:26/06/2016 till:30/06/2016 color:TS text:Leslie from:02/07/2016 till:20/07/2016 color:C5 text:Myrna from:19/07/2016 till:24/07/2016 color:C5 text:Nicole from:29/07/2016 till:02/08/2016 color:C3 text:Odessa from:04/08/2016 till:07/08/2016 color:C1 text:Percy from:09/08/2016 till:11/08/2016 color:TS text:Higos from:14/08/2016 till:19/08/2016 color:C3 text:Riza from:22/08/2016 till:28/08/2016 color:C4 text:Samantha barset:break from:26/08/2016 till:08/09/2016 color:C5 text:Thessa bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/02/2016 till:29/02/2016 text:February from:01/03/2016 till:31/03/2016 text:March from:01/04/2016 till:30/04/2016 text:April from:01/05/2016 till:31/05/2016 text:May from:01/06/2016 till:30/06/2016 text:June from:01/07/2016 till:31/07/2016 text:July from:01/08/2016 till:31/08/2016 text:August from:01/09/2016 till:30/09/2016 text:September from:01/10/2016 till:31/10/2016 text:October from:01/11/2016 till:30/11/2016 text:November from:01/12/2016 till:31/12/2016 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale (SSHS))" Intensity by the Agencies and by me intensity: by me intensity2: by JMA 'List of storms' 'Tropical Storm Annie' 'Tropical Storm Bernie' 'Tropical Storm Carla (Nakri)' 'Tropical Storm Darwinia (Fengshen/Ambo)' 'Super Typhoon Edeline (Kalmaegi/Butchoy)' 'Tropical Storm Fallon (Carina)' 'Typhoon Garnet (Fung-wong)' 'Typhoon Hilda (Kammuri/Dindo)' 'Tropical Storm Iris (Phanfone/Enteng)' 'Tropical Storm Jonathan (Vongfong/Ferdie)' 'Tropical Storm Ken (Helen)' 'Tropical Storm Leslie (Nuri/Gener)' 'Super Typhoon Myrna (Sinlaku/Igme)' 'Super Typhoon Nicole (Hagupit/Julian)' 'Typhoon Odessa (Jangmi)' 'Typhoon Percy (Mekkhala)' 'Tropical Storm Higos' 'Typhoon Riza (Bavi/Karen)' 'Typhoon Samantha (Maysak/Lawin)' 'Super Typhoon Thessa (Haishen/Marce)' 'Super Typhoon Vina (Noul/Ofel)' 'Tropical Storm Wilda (Dolphin/Nina)' 'Typhoon Alpha (Kujira/Pepito)' 'Super Typhoon Beta (Chan-hom/Quinta)' 'Tropical Storm Gamma (Linfa/Rolly)' Tropical Storm Gamma is absorbed by Super Typhoon Beta (Chan-hom/Quinta. 'Typhoon Delta (Nangka/Siony)' 'Tropical Storm Soudelor' 'Tropical Storm Molave (Tonyo)' 'Tropical Storm Epsilon (Goni/Ulysses)' 'Tropical Depression Vi'cky 'Typhoon Zeta (Atsani/Warren)' 'Tropical Storm Eta (Etau)' 'Super Typhoon Theta (Vamco/Yoyong)' 'Tropical Storm Iota (Kronvanh/Zosimo)' 'Typhoon Kappa (Dujuan)' 'Tropical Storm Lambda' 'Tropical Cyclone Names, Naming, & Retirement' 'My Naming List' Legends and/or Notes: ''' '''1. Bold-italic'' names are retired names due to major to heavy damages and/or many casualties except with asterisk due to arrangement of letters means that they are fixed, permanent or not to change the letters.' '''2.' Italic name (Fallon) is also retired name due to special name. 3. * - no retirement names. Read # 1. 4. This is not true. The new storm names for '''''Edeline,'' Hilda, 'Myrna, ''Odessa'', & ''Thessa'' are '''Eddy, Han, Mirza, Oklo, & Thor '''due to major damages &/or high number of fatalities. ''Fallon is also change into Faston due to special name. 'JMA's Storm Names' JMA will name the tropical cyclone if the strength is a tropical strom (65 kph) & higher intensities or >= 65 kph. No retirement of the names from JMA unless the retirement of these names are based from JMA's naming list in reality although if it is used names, unused names or not used by me) 'PAGASA's Storm names' PAGASA uses its own naming scheme for tropical cyclones within its area of responsibility. PAGASA will name the tropical cyclone by starting into a tropical depression (45 kph) and up (>45 kph). Legends: Bold - heavy damages and/or large number of casualties hypothetically (or fakely). Italic - heavy damages and/or large number of casualties in real life and these names would be retired based on real life. '''''Bold-Italic - heavy damages and/or large number of casualties hypothetically (or fakely) and in real life but not exactly. Note: Karen, Lawin, and Nina are retired names from PAGASA's naming list in real life due to extensive damages and/or large number of casualties (in real life) ''(italicized names above). ''The replacements of these names above are: * Krisitine * Leon * Nika Category:Hyper-active seasons Category:Hypothetical typhoons Category:Future Storms Category:Future storms Category:Future Hurricane Seasons Category:Typhoons Category:Hypothentical typhoons Category:Active hurricane seasons Category:Active Hurricane Seasons Category:Western Pacific Style Activity